THE 66 TH ANNUAL HUNGER GAMES
by ilovewritingandwritingonly
Summary: delve into the world of the 66 th annual hunger games! send your tribute and if you win you go down in history! syot closed! mays the odds be in your favour!
1. Chapter 2 - TRIBUTE LIST

**SYOT CLOSED ! FINAL LIST OF TRIBUTES!**

**TRIBUTE LIST **

**District 1 Female: Ivy Mae Kandry {Emmeline C Thornbrooke}**

**District 1 Male: Sleek Powers{miZaru667}**

**District 2 Female : Lily "lils" Cullen {PenguinCullen06}**

**District 2 Male: Dallas York {downwiththecapitol4}**

**District 3 Female: BLOODBATH**

**District 3 Male: BLOODBATH**

**District 4 Female: Molly Baylin { SherlockedAtHeart}**

**District 4 Male: Kai Henderson {Chucklez-Lives-On}**

**District 5 Female: Anya Daynan {peetalover240}**

**District 5 Male: Leo Trove {miZaru667}**

**District 6 Female: Rebecca rose saville {Looking For Something New}**

**District 6 Male: Rudy Salamoso {FireBird128}**

**District 7 Female: Araya (ah-ray-ah) Tarran { .happy}**

**District 7 Male:Trent Silverman { downwiththecapitol4}**

**District 8 Female: Rose Moonlight {ILoveTheSandman}**

**District 8 Male: Bryne Greela {Brix8}**

**District 9 Female: Taykrah (Tay-Tay) Cenpha{PrincessLyoka}**

**District 9 Male: Toni Evanston {miZaru667}**

**District 10 Female: lily "lully" Mcoy {PrincessLyoka }**

**District 10 Male: Wolfy {iWolfy}**

**District 11 Female: Codriss Luer {horsegirl0403}**

**District 11 Male: Cirrus Reid {miZaru667}**

**District 12 Female: Annie Fire {TheShippingMaster}**

**District 12 Male: Liam beckett {TheShippingMaster}**


	2. Chapter 3- District 1 reaping

**hey guys: your first chapter is here. the games have begun ! **

**DISTRICT 1 REAPING**

**SLEEK POWERS age 18**

I woke up with a feeling of excitement seeping into my body. Today was THE DAY. My day to bring honour to the powers family! I would win the games! I was sure of it. My body tingled with excitement as I showered. My father , Atraxus powers was a capitol legend. He was the winner of the 30 th annual hunger games. My mother, Alexis powers had been a tribute in the arena of the 35 th annual hunger games. she was the love of my father's life. She was his soul mate. I had been two at the time she had volunteered. But sadly, she had died a gruesome death in the arena. my father bought me up. He toughened my heart and told me to win for my mother. I would repeat my priorities like a mantra to myself. I have to win! I would leave no stone unturned. I wiped out all my weaknesses by training hard. I became a level headed career with a blood thirsty demeanour. I built walls around my heart. I excelled in archery, fencing and trapping. I became an accomplished survivor and a hunter. I had the mind of a fox and the stealth and the grace of a cheetah. My physical appearance was another valuable asset. The district girls would swoon when they would look into my baby blue eyes. My short blond hair and my fair skin added to my beauty. I was of an average stature with a fantastic muscular build. I ate my breakfast with a calm mind . I dressed myself in a navy blue shirt and black pants. I put on the brooch that had our family crest on it and adorned my wrist with a diamond watch. I then left my house for the reaping. I signed in and shared a look with my father who was mentoring this year . he nodded at me and I could see the expression in his eyes. I recalled his words to me , " my son, I want you to volunteer and win and honour your late mothers memory. I want you to make it home. Be ruthless and just remember your training. I can't lose you too , you are the only family I have got."

Our escort, Wendy nelson welcomed us. We were shown a video about the dark ages and we stood in respect as the national anthem was played. She then reached for the reaping bowl and said "ladies first". A girl called Ivy mae kandry was reaped. Then came my turn. Before she could say the name of the person who was reaped. I confidently shouted," I volunteer!" I strode up to the stage with long strides and my head held high. A smirk gracing my lips , my chest puffed high and a menacing look in my eye I took my place beside the girl. I gave her a cold look as she shook hands with me. The crowd cheered for me.

We were then ushered into separate rooms for our goodbyes. My best friend Ian nelson came in . he said ," remember your training and please come home." I gave him my word . the peacekeepers took me to the train that would begin my journey for eternal glory and honour.

**Ivy Mae Kandry age 16**

"Ivy mae" my name represented my personality. I was old fashioned in thoughts and actions and would constanly lean on my family for support and help like the ivy plant. I had a sunny persona and a blooming and growing mind just like the flowers that would bloom under the sun in the month of may. On the account of this, my middle name was "mae" derived from the month " may".

I brushed my long coppery tresses . I had deep chocolate brown eyes and a spread of freckles on my olive skin. I donned my reaping outfit, a deep brown dress with knee boots and an amethyst "luck " pendant. Today was the reaping day as well as my sixteenth birthday. Today would be a happy day if I didn't get reaped. I didn't want to die. I wanted to live. I wouldn't last a day in the arena. I had a slender build as I was an aspiring ballet dancer. I was not your typical bloodthirsty district 1 girl career. I hated the games and the gloom of death that they bought. These games have cut so many lives short. I was an only child to a father who worked in the factory that produced fancy diamond combs to adorn the hair of a capitol woman . my family was middle class. My mother is a compassionate housewife. My family and I are anti-capitolists. I was training as a dancer while girls my age were learning new ways of ending other's lives. I was compassionate, they did not have a shred of love in their bodies. I was the odd duck in my district. I was looked down upon.

Bringing my thoughts in order, I left my house with my parents and headed towards the square. I signed in . we waited as the escort made her speech and picked out a piece of paper containing the name of the unfortunate soul who was about to lose their life in this manslaughter. I was reaped . I was that unfortunate soul. A few tears escaped my eyes as I walked up the stage. I could hear the taunts and the snickers. I was destined to die. Then came my vicious district partner with that horrid cold gleam in his eye. I shuddered as we shook our hands. His name was Sleek Powers. His family had bred victors for generations. I just abhorred him.

I was ushered into a room where my parents came in . my mom told me, "ivy don't lose hope, try to make it home, we love you." My father just locked me in a tight embrace. I choked back my tears as I watched them leave. I was then ushered into a train that would lead me to my destined gloom.


	3. Chapter 4 - District 2 reapings

A/N: hey guys ! your chapter is up ! all updates will be on Sunday as that is the only day I am free! So read and review!

District 2 reapings

Dallas York age :18

The sun was shining and the birds were chirping welcoming a new day . A new full of new opportunities . A new chance for me to forget the past and forge a bright future for myself! I wanted to shine like the sun and soar the sky. I wanted to BE RICH, BE FAMOUS . Today was my chance . THE REAPING. I have firmly decided that I am going to volunteer and win accolades. I dallas york of district 2 will win the 66 th annual hunger games! Well, my name , "dallas york" does no justice to my persona. I am not your typical historian though I have descended from such a dull lineage. I mentally scoff at my sister, Elizabeth {named after a queen} who just like my parents is always lost in studying historic relics. My family is one of the biggest jokes of the district. I wanted to break free from such a dull ancestry. I did not want to be associated with them. In the past, to amend my reputation I started my training. I excelled at throwing swords , knives and spears. I became a vicious career. Whenever I would spar against an opponent, I would allow my inner demons to take control my actions. I would not only win our match but also leave my opponent bloody, battered and bruised. I became a monster. I was completely different from the rest of my family. I longed for shedding blood and indulging in violence. My viciousness earned me the nickname of "Dallas the Dracula". I was no longer compared to my "always lost in the other world" family. But now to completely break free of my lineage, I needed to win the games. so I rub my eyes , wash myself and don my navy blue suit and school shoes. I brush my sandy blonde hair and take a moment to admire my emerald green orbs. I ignore the customary breakfast and rush out the door to my freedom. I find my best friend alexander cardew in the yard . he is only 17 . he would probably volunteer next year. We goof around with the weapons to pass time. The bell then tolls beckoning us to the town square . I sign in and stand with the boys of my age. Our escort , mandy candy forbes brushes her toffee coloured hair , brushes the creases on her green – candy dress and hugs the mayor and his wife. She then welcomes us . we are addressed by her via a speech and the video. I listen to each and every word of her encouraging speech. It strengthens my resolve to win the games and I admire the capitol for introducing such an effective means to keep the districts in check . I do a mental salute to our honourable president, Mr snow. I pulled out of my thoughts as I hear the clack of mandy's heels across the stage . I watch with bated breath as she dips her hand in the reaping bowl and draws out the name of the girl tribute. She says "azalea starr" in a loud voice. But she is cut off by the loud scream of one girl who says –"I VOLUNTEER" I recognize her as she makes her way up the stage. She is the lily Cullen, one of my opponents . I realize that this tough nut will be hard to crack. I will have some serious competition in the arena. we both never got along with each other and are waiting for an opportunity to end the other's life. She then goes on to announce the boy tribute. He is " Merlin Andrews " , a shrivelled up fourteen year old who wouldn't last a day in the arena. I immediately plaster an arrogant smile on my face and shout ," I VOLUNTEER" As I make my way up the stage, I catch the horrified expression on my sister's face. The expression in her eyes takes me back in time. She had once told me, " dallas you are loosing yourself, this monster is not my sweet loving brother ! Please don't ever volunteer . I can't vision my brother as a bloodthirsty monster." Her expression tells me that I have let her down . I feel some remorse creep up in my heart . but I repress it and go onto the stage . I shake hands with lily and I squeeze her hand tightly as a warning not to mess with me. She just smirks and mouths , "game on dracula!" I am ushered inside a room for my goodbyes. But nobody comes to bid me farewell except alexander . he hugs me and tells me to win the honour. But he also tells me that, " your sister is having a massive meltdown and your parents have gone into shock. Your mother is hysterically shrieking that my dallas is gone ! this is not my son!" I listen to him. But surprisingly I feel no remorse in my stoned heart. I am then escorted out and into the train where I begin my journey to my freedom!

Lily Cullen Age : 15

"lily". I have a very sweet and an innocent name. According to one, a girl with this name would be a sweet, cuddly , adorable and kindly girl. She would be a saint, a prim and proper girl with strong morals and virtues. She would be an innocent flower that is well protected from harsh realities.

But I am so sorry to disappoint you. I am not your "innocent lily". I am not a ray of sunshine but I am a monster. I am the ultimate she – devil hidden underneath the façade of innocence and the beauty of my glossy brown hair , big blue eyes and rosy cheeks. I am tall for my age and I have good stamina that comes from working long hours in the peacekeeper training facility and the games training centre. Well , I was once the innocent girl filled with the most amazing thoughts. But my happiness was curbed short when my father, a peacekeeper was shot dead during a raid . his death caused a dam of gloom to wreck my family. My sweet and compassionate mother became a drunkard. She used all our savings to buy alcohol that would numb her and she would then become oblivious to our existence. Overnight , I was forced to grow and leave my innocence. I started working in the peacekeeper's facility to earn enough money to scrape by. I also trained hard for the games hoping to volunteer as soon as possible so that I could earn the rewards of money and food . I excel in archery and making complex chemical compounds using the most basic elements available .

At age 15, I was sure of my capabilities as a career . so I decided to volunteer. i eagerly get up on the reaping day . it would be my chance to win laurels to wipe off my poverty. I have an elaborate plan in mind that I plan on putting to use in the arena . I brush my glossy tresses and don a short blue dress and my combat boots. I also wear my amethyst locket that I got for my birthday from my father.

I then head out with keira olsen , my friend. We sign in and chatter. She knows that I am going to volunteer. she tells me that dear dallas the Dracula is planning on volunteering . I immediately tense up a little bit when I hear this piece of information. We both are fierce adversaries and never get along. He is serious competition. Our escort welcomes everyone and gives the speech. I play with my hair as she approaches the reaping bowl. She calls out for 13 year old azalea who looks around with a scared expression. I lazily smile and scream ,"I volunteer!" I march upto the stage and the crowd cheers for me. Then comes the famous 'Dracula' . he takes his place besides me. He practically crushes my hand . Instead of being intimidated, I smirk and mouth "game on Dracula!"

I then go inside a room for my goodbyes. Keira and my mom come in at the same time. they tell me to win and put my plan in action.

With my mind firmly set on the prize , I follow Dallas into the train that will take me to the city of my dreams, The Capitol.


	4. Chapter 4- the district 4 reapings

a/n: chap is up! Early update for my lovely reviewers! A review fuels my writing power! So please leave a review after u finish reading!

SPONSOR SYSTEM : you can vote for your fav tribute through a review or by sending a pm or voting for them on the poll on my profile!. You can also sponsor them by simply sending a pm to me about what would you like to send to more the number of reviews,votes and pms for a tribute , the more are his chances of winning!

District 4 reapings

Molly baylin age : 14

I was lost in dreamland. I was in a place that was the abode of all fortunate and happy things. It would take away the harsh realities away for a while. It was a place where I would meet my mom. But my beautiful dreams were disturbed by the tolling of the bells. The bells would toll and lead us to only one possible future and that was DEATH. I immediately woke up . oh god! The reaping is in half an hour and I am not even ready. The DEATH I was telling you about was the reaping for the hunger games. my mind shuddered at the possibility of getting reaped. District 4 was a career district. You would think that I am your typical career girl. But I was not though I was skilled in fishing using tridents and swimming in the deep recesses of the water. I was not arrogant. I was not vain. I am a reserved personality. All the sunshine was gone when my mommy died when I was 10. I was left alone with a brother who did not care and a father who had no idea how to love and care for a child. My father earned the minimum wage by working in the Henderson's weaponry for district 4. So I was well off. But still not content. I was living in a house that had no warmth. I wanted to go to my mommy who was in the land of stars. So sometimes , the thought of volunteering in the reaping had crossed my mind. I showered and put only the only dress I owned. It was a pale yellow dress with a large red flowery design on the back. I wore black scruffy boots. My big green eyes watered as I remembered the way my mother would braid my light brown hair lovingly. I immediately wiped away the tears. There were tear stains on my fair skin . I was not very attractive . I almost had no curves . I had a short stature and was incredibly scrawny for my age. I went down to have my breakfast of little river fishes. While walking towards the main door, I clashed into my brother, and we both fell down. He glared at me with his blue orbs and said, " well if it isn't my cranky little embarrassment of a sister". i looked down without saying a word and rushed out. My tears began to flow freely down my face. I reached the town square and I signed in for the reaping. Some children saw the tear tracks and started the infamous chant of " molly the cranky girl" I huffed in annoyance and thought enough is enough! I am going to volunteer! I am going to show these people and my dear brother that this embarrassment can bring honour to the district. Our escort welcomed us .Kitty starr with her weird purple hairdo and a flowery dress put her hand in the reaping bowl. She said-"Ingy primer" I saw the 18 year old make her way up. I immediately screamed, " I VOLUNTEER". I strode upto the stage without a word. Kitty then put her hand in the reaping bowl and drew out another name. I didn't pay attention to her as I was lost in my own thoughts. I internally screamed at myself, "Oh! you stupid girl what have you done? You are no career! In a fit of annoyance, I had put my own life on the line. I broke down again and started crying. I was then bought out of my inner turmoil when I heard a loud sob. I then realized that it was my own. I turned my head around frantically. I saw the escort wearing a horrified expression and my district partner. Wait ! my district partner, kai smirking at me! The audience laughed hysterically and a few taunts of "BALEFUL BAYLIN"could be heard. I just realized that I had created hunger games history by breaking down and crying in a career district! I then caught the sight of my splotchy face on the screen and I again broke down. My life is over !

I was then ushered inside a room for my final goodbye. My father visited me and held me tight. He murmured, "I am sorry, very sorry ! if your mother had been alive you would have never done this."

My precious three minutes with my dad were up. I now realized that he understood me. He understood my inner turmoil. The only thought that entered my brain when I was deposited into the train was, " what have I done?"

Kai Henderson age : 18

As soon as I felt , the sun's rays hit my face I woke up. What a glorious morning! I was going to win glory today. I would become the "next finnick odair". I was going to volunteer for the games. The excitement and the thoughts of making my perfect life all the more perfect, making my proud parents all the more proud and my shining future prospects caused my body to tingle with energy. I threw the blanket off me. I showered and dressed in the new clothes that my parents had bought for me. I wore a dark brown collared shirt and brown slacks. I brushed my sandy brown hair. I examined myself in the mirror. I was quite handsome with tanned skin and a light sprinkling of freckles. I had a lean muscular build and was of an average height. My muscles were a result of doing hardwork at the combat station in the training institute. I have a meticulous aim with the trident and an ample amount of strength in using the sword. i could win the games fair and square. I am a thinker . I strategize as I feel that "prevention is better than cure". I hate going towards the unknown . I am a friendly person but I have some trust issues. I come from a rich family. My dad Atlas and mom,Rayna own the Henderson's weaponry for district 4 and a restaurant named , 'the bliss of the ocean'. I have a younger sibling named Charlie. He goofs around a lot . I love my family. I heard the bells toll in the distance. These bells are tolling to signify my future victory. I happily skipped out of the house towards the town square. I signed in and stood with bated breath as our escort announced the female tribute . I wanted to analyse my competition. She announced "ingy primer". But a sudden scream of "I VOLUNTEER" shocked me. I knew that voice too well. It was our "baleful baylin". The thought of that tiny and cranky fourteen year old in the games made me laugh! She then announced the name of the next tribute . it was Aztec Barrymore. Before , he could even move , I screamed – "I VOLUNTEER". I took my place beside molly. I then heard a loud sob and turned my head around and saw molly shedding tears. Her red splotchy face made the situation very hilarious. The district escort looked horrified. She was probably now going to be the laughing stock of panem. Her reputation would be in tatters on the account of molly. Everyone started chanting 'the baleful baylin' song. This girl had created history by breaking down in a career district! What entertainment must it be for the capitol! But one thought angered me. Her wailing would ruin our district's reputation. I would have to make sure that this embarrassment of a girl died at the bloodbath! I would take her down myself. We both shook hands and were lead into separate rooms for our good byes. My parents came and hugged me. My dad said, "win for your district,Kai!" I swore to him that I would. I was then led into the train that would take me to the starting point of a grand life!

a/n : question for you-who is your favourite tribute uptill now?


	5. Chapter 5 - District 5 reapings

a/n ; hey guys! I am back ! sorry for the late update! I regret doing that! please forgive me!

now enough with the ramblings !

without further ado I present to you chapter 5~ ENJOY AND PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!

District 5 reapings

Anya daynan age : 15

I woke up to the sound of the drilling machines. These sounds were so melodious. They would lull me to sleep at night. You might think that I am weird. But these machines are my life. I am a curious cat. I love to explore the unknown. I love to study these ingenious creations that have made our lives easier. This is the same for every citizen of district 5. We love to innovate and invent. A district 5 citizen is pretty much similar to that of district 3. We hardly win the games. but we have what other tributes don't have. We are cunning and stealthy. We are survivors.

I felt a hand brush my hair. The caress was soft. My grey orbs met my sister's black ones. My sister, sarah was my best friend. Since the death of my parents, she was all I had. She was my mother, father,confidant and sister. she was 20 and out of the reaping. I was thankful to god for that. She whispered,"time to wake up anya!" the bells tolled signifying the start of a new day. But today was not a happy day like other days. Today was the reaping. Two of our district would be slaughtered mercilessly for the entertainment of the capitol. I had a gut wrenching feeling about today. I felt that something momentous was going to happen today. These thoughts were forgotten as I heard my stomach rumbling. I immediately sauntered down and feasted on bread and cheese. I showered and donned my reaping dress. It was a hand me down from Sarah. It was a pink skirt reaching my knees. It was frayed along the edges but was still beautiful. My sister entered my room. She was wearing her favourite lavender dress. She reminded me of our mother. She was so much like her. the warmth in her eyes, the omnipresent smile, the kindness bought many memories of my mother to mind. She had a blue satin hair ribbon in her hand. It was our mother's. she picked up my hairbrush and braided my hair with the ribbon. I gave her a watery smile. I wondered what would happen to my sister if I was reaped for the games. she would be alone. My chances of winning were slim as I was not a career. I did not know how to use a weapon. I am a born pessimist. I fear everything a lot. I sighed

. I held my sister's hand and we headed towards the town square. daisy Wilkins , our escort had a look of disdain on her face. She was stuck with one of the worst possible districts. She hugged Mayor Trove and in a sickly sweet voice began the dull speech which we always had to hear. I sighed and decided to focus on better things. I started thinking about that little sewing music machine I was working on. The machine was great but sometimes it would sew wrong patterns. I thought of reconnecting the yellow with the blue wire. This would not only increase the velocity of it's sewing and I would be able to sew correct patterns too. I mentally calculated and made an analysis of my thoughts. I was blissfully unaware of the stares I was getting. I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt a hand on my shoulder that was trying to force me to move. I looked at my shoulder and spotted a gloved hand.

A gloved hand!. Who could have a gloved hand? The answer was simple." A peacekeeper'. I still couldn't put two and two together. I then felt people staring at me. Their heads were turned towards me. The escort was staring at me too. When I heard her next words, my world crashed around me. All my hopes and aspirations were lost the minute she said, "Anya Daynan please come to the stage!" I had been reaped. I was shocked and couldn't move. The peacekeeper dragged me to the podium. The minute I found the courage to lift my head,I saw my sister. she looked broken. Her eyes held a desolate expression. I felt that I was losing hope.

But another look at her and I swore that I would win these games. I have to come home to my sister. I looked at the peacekeeper who was holding me. I whispered in his ear, "I don't want anyone to come say goodbye , please take me to the train directly." I knew a goodbye would overwhelm me and my sister. I stood there quietly as the boy tribute was reaped. It was leo trove, the mayor's son. I shook hands with him. I was immediately ushered into the train as per my request . the train started taking me towards an unknown destiny.

Leo trove age :12

I got up rubbing my eyes. I was sleeping comfortably in my silk pyjamas. Oh the perks of being rich! I had everything I wanted. From silk pyjamas to bedspreads. I was the luckiest kid in my district. I had always dreamt of visiting the capitol. But I could not. My mother came into my room with two maids. One was carrying a blue suit and the other a white fluffy towel and a bathing sponge.

My mother kissed me on the cheek and instructed the maids to get me ready for "the big day". I huffed in annoyance as I was forced to open my eyes. I got out of the bed and a sat in the tub that one of the maids had set up. Both of them got to task and gave me a bath. i looked at the maid and in my usual gruff manner ordered her out of my chamber. The other one looked at me.

I rolled my eyes. She was so stupid. "don't you know that I always have a glass of milkshake and a plate of muffins while taking a shower?" I yelled. The maid dropped the sponge and rushed out to get my muffins. I again yelled,"where is that idiot? I ll tell dad to fire her!"

Pov of maid 2

He is such a royal douche. He needs a reality check . I sincerely hope that this pig faces a painful death. He thinks he is a prince. But he is not. His fat stomach and pudgy face may show that he is rich. But he is stone-hearted. He does not have a single shred of love. I personally think that he is an ogre!

Leo

The stupid is back. The other maid feeds me my breakfast . I don my suit and sit in a car with my parents. I am sure I wont get reaped{the perks of being the mayor's son'} I smirk at the other kids around me. They will surely die a slow death if one of them gets reaped. I stand in the crowd with the rest of the kids. This is my first reaping. All the others around me are shaking with fear. I internally cackle with glee. I ll never get reaped. I ll have a luxurious life while they die one by one.

The escort selects our girl tribute, Anya Day- something. Who cares! The girl looks like a sore looser to me. She is sure to die. She is dragged by a peacekeeper towards the stage. She then draws out the next name from the reaping bowl. In a loud voice, she says , "Leo Trove!" My jaw hits the floor as the news of me being reaped settles in.

I am doomed. I am just 12. I was destined to have a happy life. I wanted to go to the capitol . but never like this. I am sure that I would die. I shake hands with Anya. I am taken to a room. I have only three minutes to say goodbye to my happy life. My mother rushes in. she sobs and tells me that I can win. My father just stands there too shocked to say anything. My father grabs hold of my mom's arm and drags her out. I am then deposited into the train that would take me to my death!

PLEASE REVIEW ! YOUR OPINION MATTERS A LOT!


End file.
